


Origins

by Red_Passion



Series: Kathryn Janeway/Original Character Pairings - Alison Harkins [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Best Friends, Exobiology, F/F, Federation Colony, Friends to Lovers, Life forms, Origins, Phosphorescence, Pre-Voyager, Starfleet, Starfleet Academy, USS Al-Batani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Three drabbles on the origin of original character Alison Harkins from my Star Trek Voyager fan ficFruition





	1. Exobiology

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the @fanfic 100 Word Origin Stories Competition on [Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/8d9vDh24m0). Premise - write an origin story (up to three) for a character from one of your published/posted fan fic stories.
> 
> ~
> 
> This is fan fiction and I do not claim any of the material from the Paramount series. Original characters created for this story are my own

Alison Harkins' first foray into science was at the tender age of nine. Joining her engineer parents at the Federation colony on Cadeus Prime, Alison relished exploring a strange new world. 

She was fascinated by the myriad of macroscopic and microscopic life forms which were like nothing she had ever seen before. From that moment she knew her calling - she wanted to explore space and discover new life forms.

She applied to Starfleet Academy as soon as she was old enough, was accepted and topped the class in every exobiology subject she took, foreshadowing the academic career that lay ahead


	2. Attraction

The first stirrings of attraction occurred during high school. Alison realised she liked girls, not boys, and the world finally made sense. Shyness prevented Alison from acting upon the crushes that peppered her adolescent life and her first year at Starfleet Academy. 

Devotion to her studies and her best friend, fellow cadet Kathryn Janeway, became convenient excuses to not act on those crushes. Alison and Kathryn had become instant friends upon meeting. They shared quarters, studied together and were constants in each other's lives through graduation and their first assignments on the USS Al-Batani. Romance took a back seat.


	3. Love

As an exobiologist Alison had had hundreds of encounters with previously undiscovered life forms, but one in particular was etched in her memory. Nearing the end of their time together on the USS Al-Batani, Alison and Kathryn had discovered a winged phosphorescent species while exploring an M Class planet.

As they observed the life forms, thoughts ran through Alison's mind. This was the last away mission they would share together and she would miss it, and Kathryn, immensely. While admiring the soft blue phosphorescence playing across Kathryn's beautiful face, Alison suddenly realised she was in love with Kathryn.


End file.
